In the End
by Epitome of Bold
Summary: The dynamics of their relationship are confusing even to themselves...so how on earth can Jean expect Scott to understand. John/Bobby- slash, oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, or Lion King, which is mentioned briefly.  
A/n: Set before X2, a while after the first. Or maybe just Alternate Universe after the third. You pick. Lots of dialogue. **slash.**

_In The End_

"Wait, so explain this again," Scott said to Jean, a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Okay, just watch them for a second," she instructed from the room behind the double-sided mirror of the Danger Room.

John and Bobby were in the middle of a very intense power struggle, their way of dealing with pent up anger. It was part of an _arrangement_ with the Professor. They would refrain from lashing out on each other when things got rough, and every week they would have three hours to beat the shit out of each other.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Oh, come on, Scott! Don't you see the tension that never used to be there, the jealousy, anger?" Jean asked anxiously. Scott shook his head in reply. "This is gonna be harder than I thought."

A sudden burst of flames flew across the Danger Room, distracting Jean and Scott for only a moment and throwing Bobby to the ground, caught off-guard. Bobby then stood, not missing a beat. He shook like a wet dog; sprays of ashes flew from his blonde-brown hair.

"So…they hate each other?" Scott asked pathetically. Jean sighed in response and muttered words about being naïve. "They have a love/hate relationship?" he tried again.

"No, all this tension wasn't there before. What it's all about is John and Bobby. But it really isn't about them either…," Jean trailed off, trying to make Scott understand. All the while, Scott was transfixed with the balls of fire and ice that began flying.

"How is that possible? It's either about them or it's not. I'm not getting it."

"That much is obvious. Okay, they never used to have an on/off friendship. Everything was great a year ago."

"Wait, what happened a year ago?" Scott asked.

Jean rolled her eyes as if it was obvious, "Rogue came."

"I thought Rogue had a thing for Logan?" Scott attempted.

"Well, yes and no. When Rogue came, everything hit the fan. Not only did she steal Bobby, but she made John jealous."

"She stole Bobby from who? And why was John jealous?"

"She stole Bobby from John. Anyway, that's when the tension started. Then it just got worse. All Hell broke loose."

There were cool winds circulating through the Danger Room now, storm clouds of ice forming near the ceiling. Ice and hail began falling, Bobby manipulating the water vapor in the air. John responded by melting the ice, the two now drenched in water.

"So, then, Bobby and Rogue get serious which pisses John off even more," Jean snapped her fingers to get Scott to focus.

"John wanted Rogue and Bobby was just in the way, yeah?" Scott deducted, spinning slightly in a chair.

"No," Jean replied simply.

"No?" Scott asked again.

"No," Jean resolved, "then Kitty got tangled into this 'problem.'"

"Oh, so John wanted Kitty," Scott nodded, seemingly pleased with himself.

"NO! This has nothing to do with Rogue or Kitty, but…then again, it does," Jean raised an eyebrow, almost confusing herself. "Anyway, Kitty and Bobby were just friends, but Rogue assumed she was stealing Bobby. It turned into a triangle, in a way. John, then, was added into things because he got more jealous. And, it became a love square, of sorts."

"I get it! Bobby was getting two kinds of action, and John wanted in?" Scott finalized.

"Scott…," Jean groaned, trying to make it as simple as possible. "Look, John didn't want Rogue or Kitty. And in the back of his mind, neither did Bobby."

"Well, I'm still not getting the picture. Who did they want then?"

"It's basically this, Scott: they want each other."

Powers thrown aside, Bobby tackled John straight to the ground with a loud, painful groan. "Drake!" John screamed with an evil smirk on his face.

"John wanted Bobby, and Bobby wanted John. It's that simple," Jean said. "Except when you add Rogue or Kitty it doesn't seem so simple."

John rolled off the ground onto Bobby, straddling him.

"You see, the whole time John was really jealous of Rogue ad Kitty. He wanted to be with Bobby," Jean explained, Scott just listening now.

Bobby bucked his hips and reversed their positions.

"John is in love with Bobby, but he was too afraid to make a move because he didn't want to lose him as a friend. Bobby was too shy to do anything. He loves John back, he just never mentioned it."

Bobby and John were rolling over each other as the two lion cubs in the Lion King, fighting for dominance.

"The sexual tension, the jealousy, the love, the lust," Jean ticked off.

Bobby stopped moving, leaning over John with a lustful, passionate need in his eyes.

"So, it really is just about John and Bobby if you break it down. It was just the two of them together in the beginning. And that's how it'll be in the end. Just the two of them."

"Okay, but I'm still a little fuzzy on the whole 'what it's all about' thing," Scott replied as though nothing sunk in.

"You want to know what it's all about?" Jean asked as Scott nodded. "That's what it's all about…," Jean pointed to the two, grabbing Scott's arm and pulling his from the room.

It all finally made sense as Scott saw John and Bobby. Their lips fused together, Bobby on top, push-up style with John underneath, back arched and hands roaming.

"_That's how it'll be in the end. Just the two of them."_


End file.
